Keep Breathing
by A-Kabby-K
Summary: "But all that I know is I'm breathing. All i can do is keep breathing. All we can do is keep breathing now." C'était comme si toute sa vitalité, tout ce qui lui permettait de se sentir vivante était resté à Storybrooke. Ou plutôt s'était envolé pour toujours dans le sillage d'une voiture jaune... Et pourtant...Outlawqueen Missing Years !
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Breathing**

 **Après de longs mois d'absence me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction Outlawqueen.**

 **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non je n'ai pas abandonné Under mais après une saison 4b désastreuse pour une OQ de la première heure comme moi, j'ai eu besoin de revenir aux sources de ce ship, sans Marianne, sans wickedbaby. La Missing years a toujours été ma période préférée et j'ai vraiment besoin de me réapproprier ces personnages que j'affectionne et qui pourtant me semblent de plus en plus étranger.**

 **Après So wake me up qui a été ma première version de la M.Y, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une nouvelle que voici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous ferra patienter le temps que je retrouve ma motivation pour continuer Under.**

 **Comme d'habitude vos commentaires sont les bienvenus : D**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

La jeune femme laissa son regard glisser sur l'immense forêt qui bordait le château. L'enchevêtrement de conifères se balançait de droite à gauche, au son d'une mélodie imaginaire portée par le vent. Quelques rapaces téméraires survolaient ce véritable labyrinthe naturel et disparaissaient soudainement dans les feuillages avant de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, d'innocentes proies emprisonnées dans leurs serres.

Au-delà de l'étendue verdoyante se dessinaient de majestueuses montagnes encore revêtues de leur manteau d'hiver. Leur sommet allait se perdre dans les épais nuages sombres qui avaient commencé à se former à peine quelques minutes après leur arrivée au château. Un orage se préparait. Les bourrasques se faisaient plus violentes tandis qu'un silence assourdissant semblait avoir figé la nature dans un sommeil éternel.

Rien n'avait changé. Le paysage était toujours le même et pourtant la reine avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais vécu dans ce monde, ou alors seulement au cours d'un rêve lointain. L'odeur des citronniers du jardin d'été qui l'avait si souvent aidé à s'évader mentalement de sa prison dorée lui soulevait aujourd'hui le cœur. Le clapotis d'ordinaire si apaisant de la fontaine n'avait pour effet que de lui aiguiser un peu plus les nerfs.

Alors qu'un premier éclair venait zébrer l'horizon, Regina sentit un liquide chaud ruisseler sur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel à la recherche du nuage responsable de cette goutte, mais elle constata que le mauvais temps qui se présageait n'avait pas encore atteint le château. La jeune femme porta alors sa main à son visage et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de ses propres larmes. Larmes qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de verser jusqu'alors tant sa peine était immense.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous réapparus dans la clairière après qu'elle ait brisé sa propre malédiction, Regina était restée de marbre. Le déni s'était emparé d'elle à l'instant même où ses pieds avaient foulé la terre qu'elle avait fait le choix de quitter des années auparavant. Ce retour ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Qu'un horrible cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son fils pour toujours, c'était impossible, inconcevable, inacceptable !

Durant toute la longue marche jusqu'au château aux côtés des Charmings et de toute leur troupe de misérables sujets, la reine était restée impassible alors que son cœur semblait se désagréger un peu plus à chacun de ses battements. Les réponses qu'elle avait données aux innombrables questions de Snow et aux insupportables paroles de réconforts de Tink avaient toutes été dénuées de sentiments. C'était comme si toute sa vitalité, tout ce qui lui permettait de se sentir vivante était resté à Storybrooke. Ou plutôt s'était envolé pour toujours dans le sillage d'une voiture jaune...

Alors que la reine laissait de nouveau son regard se perdre sur l'horizon, les larmes n'en finissaient plus de rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Regina pouvait sentir les sanglots encombrer sa gorge, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop monstrueux pour pouvoir s'échapper. En l'absence d'espoir de revoir un jour l'être qu'elle avait de plus cher, des centaines d'idées noires lui traversaient l'esprit sans relâche. Ses mains agrippèrent inconsciemment le garde-fou du balcon et ce simple geste la ramena immédiatement au soir de sa rencontre avec Tink. Malgré ce que cette dernière avait pu penser, Regina n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se jeter dans le vide. Même à cette époque, même après Daniel, ses intentions n'avaient jamais été suicidaires. Bien au contraire la vengeance lui avait servit de moteur, de raison de vivre. Cependant, aujourd'hui tout était différent. La reine n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle se sentait comme un naufragé perdu en haute mer, condamné à attendre sa propre fin avec pour seule et unique interrogation de savoir qui de la déshydratation ou du requin viendrait mettre un terme à ses souffrances le premier.

Son regard dévia dangereusement vers le granit blanc moucheté de noir en contrebas et sa vision se troubla légèrement. Son cerveau sembla s'embrumer tandis que ses poumons refusaient chacune des inspirations qui lui étaient offertes. Après quelques secondes d'absence, la reine revint à elle et s'éloigna brusquement du vide, horrifiée par ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si ? Et si pour la première fois de sa vie le destin décidait enfin de lui accorder une faveur ? Et si demain ou dans dix ans quelqu'un trouvait finalement un moyen de rejoindre Henry ? Et si c'était lui qui les retrouvait ? Après tout n'était-il pas celui qui possédait le cœur du plus pur des croyants ? Que penserait-il ? Que ressentir-il s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte, qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour affronter cette épreuve ?

Regina vacilla et se raccrocha au mur alors qu'un profond gémissement de douleur viscérale l'obligeait à se courber en deux. Elle porta sa main à son cœur en tentant vainement de calmer ses pleurs irrépressibles, mais une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps la jeune femme plongea la main dans sa poitrine et en extirpa l'organe responsable de tous ses maux. Haletante, elle l'observa presque hagarde, scintiller au creux de sa paume tandis qu'une sorte d'apaisement artificiel semblait prendre possession de son corps. La peine était toujours présente dans son esprit, mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait plus ni de boule qui lui serrait la gorge, ni de sensation d'oppression qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Après quelques secondes, la reine se redressa plus sereine et chercha du regard un endroit où cacher cette si précieuse partie d'elle-même. Son intention se porta dans un premier temps sur sa coiffeuse en acajou brun foncé dont les incrustations rougeâtres se révélaient à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Les nombreux tiroirs secrets qu'elle renfermait auraient autrefois pu faire office de cache adéquate, mais il n'y avait plus de gardes noirs pour surveiller l'entrée de la chambre et eu égard au nombre de réfugiés que le château abritait aujourd'hui, la jeune femme craignait qu'un ou deux voleurs ne se soient joints aux indésirables qui grouillaient tels des rats dans les couloirs. Même si la majorité d'entre eux était probablement plus habile à lever le coude qu'à crocheter des serrures, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir son cœur tomber entre des mains assoiffées de vengeance.

La jeune femme continua de réfléchir en détaillant chaque recoin de la pièce du regard. Armoire à double fond, bibliothèque ornée de faux livres qui permettaient aisément de dissimuler un petit objet, table basse creuse, rien de tout cela ne semblait assez sûr pour abriter un objet aussi précieux. Elle s'avança alors vers la porte de sa crypte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Le spectre d'une angoisse sembla la traverser, mais sans cœur ce sentiment raisonna en elle comme un écho lointain. Malgré cela, le reine dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour trouver le courage de pénétrer dans le lieu qui renfermait les restes de ses actes passés les plus sombres.

La première chose qui s'offrit à sa vue fût ce qui aurait dû être le dernier lieu de repos de sa mère. La blancheur immaculée de la pierre aurait presque pu l'éblouir si la pièce n'avait pas été plongée dans une obscurité lugubre. Alors qu'elle avançait de quelques pas, un bruit sourd et régulier, qui se répercutait en écho contre les parois circulaires, devint de plus en plus fort. Le son dont elle s'était si souvent délectée par le passé la fit frémir et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au creux de sa paume. Elle baissa les yeux et observa son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. Les nuances de rouge et de noir s'entremêlaient et scintillaient dans l'obscurité. C'était comme s'il répondait à ses congénères qui reposaient dans les centaines de coffrets incrustés dans les murs.

D'un geste de la main Regina fit s'illuminer tous les chandeliers du tombeau et il lui sembla que les battements de cœur se firent moins audible. Cora ne reposait pas et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement reposé dans ce cercueil, mais la reine ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser délicatement ses doigts sur le marbre blanc. L'esquisse d'un pincement de cœur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. « _Tu m'aurais suffi..._ ». Les derniers mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette phrase avait certainement été la seule chose sincère et affectueuse que Cora ne lui ai jamais dite, et même sans son cœur, Regina sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à ce souvenir. Malgré le bonheur immense que la petite fille qu'elle avait été avait ressentit à ce moment-là, la femme adulte et accomplie avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner le meurtre de Daniel. Rien de ce que sa mère aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu changer les choses.

Regina jeta un dernier regard au cercueil puis détourna les yeux. Il fallait a tout prix qu'elle laisse ce passé douloureux derrière elle. Mais comment y arriver sans son fils ? Sans ce petit garçon qui avait été son seul rayon de soleil dans un univers fait de ténèbres. La reine secoua vigoureusement la tête et tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit afin de se concentrer de nouveau sur la raison pour laquelle elle était là. Après quelques secondes, elle s'approcha d'un des coffrets demeuré vide et l'ouvrit d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Revenir ici après toutes ces années, après toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites à Henry la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le risque de retomber dans ses travers était grand, d'autant plus si elle n'avait plus son cœur. Les reflets noirs qui dévoraient l'organe vital sous ses yeux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Pour autant, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce désespoir qui lui coupait littéralement la respiration. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de gérer cette douleur atroce qui lui lacérait la poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. La voix de son fils semblait raisonner dans son esprit comme pour la dissuader de se séparer de ce qui faisait d'elle la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

« Il le faut... », souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement pour répondre aux paroles imaginaires de son petit prince.

Sans perdre plus de temps, la reine déposa son cœur dans le coffret et repoussa brutalement ce dernier dans son écrin de pierre. Elle fit volte-face et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie afin d'éviter que sa raison ne vienne à bout de sa décision. Vivre sans son cœur était un choix extrêmement dangereux, mais le risque encourut n'était rien comparé au chagrin qui menaçait de la consumer toute entière. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant elle, la jeune femme sursauta et ne put contenir un cri aigu en tombant face à face avec une silhouette familière.

« Tink ! », s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle à la fée tout en prenant soin de refermer rapidement la porte derrière elle.

La panique s'empara brusquement d'elle. Même si physiquement, il n'existait aucune trace de son acte, Regina avait l'horrible impression que la présence d'un trou béant dans sa poitrine était inscrite en lettre écarlate sur son front. Elle lissa nerveusement les plis de son pantalon de cuir noir et s'évertua à garder un visage de marbre. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin à cet instant était que son interlocutrice découvre ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis passé voir comment tu allais et te dire que le dîner était servi dans la salle de réception... », répondit la jolie blonde dont le regard suspicieux s'était posé sur la porte de la crypte.

Regina s'empressa de faire un pas de côté afin de lui obstruer la vue.

« Je vais très bien ! », déclara-t-elle froidement.

Tink secoua négativement la tête, visiblement peu convaincue.

« Tu es livide.. », constata la jeune femme en scrutant attentivement le visage de la reine.

« Et toi, tu as abusé du fard à joues ! Est-ce que j'en fais tout une histoire ? », persifla cette dernière en arquant un sourcil dédaigneux avant de la contourner et de se diriger vers sa commode.

Afin de faire comprendre à l'intruse qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, Regina fit mine de remettre de l'ordre dans les différentes fioles qui étaient disposées sur le meuble ancien. La plupart d'entre elles contenaient du parfum : extrait de rose bavarde du pays des merveilles, larme de cascade de l'empire perdu, soluté de Lys d'Agrabah... Autant de présent offert par le roi à l'époque où il espérait encore réussir à sécher les larmes de son inconsolable reine.

Le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur les flacons, la nuque raide, la jeune femme appréhendait les prochaines paroles de la fée. Débarrassée de son chagrin, il ne lui restait plus que la colère, une colère froide dont quiconque pourrait bientôt faire les frais si elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Personne n'avait jamais su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser, peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient lui dire, toute parole de réconfort semblait passer tel une légère brise au creux de son oreille sans jamais arriver à s'y engouffrer.

Après quelques secondes, Regina sentit Tink s'avancer timidement dans sa direction puis elle l'entendit se racler la gorge.

« Économise ta salive, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de paroles creuses pour la journée ! », la rabroua-t-elle sans ménagement avant même qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

La fée soupira bruyamment, mais resta immobile, ses yeux rivés sur la reine. Exaspérée par la présence et l'entêtement de cette dernière, Regina sentit la colère monter en elle. Ses doigts se refermèrent avec force sur le goulot en cristal d'une des fioles. Sous sa paume, elle sentit le verre commencer à vibrer. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Consciente du danger, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux puis relâcha le flacon pour venir poser ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bois.

« Laisse-moi... », lâcha-t-elle la mâchoire douloureusement crispée.

Tink ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plaît... », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus bas, presque suppliant.

La fée sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, mais elle se décida enfin à tourner les talons en direction de la sortie. Dos à elle, Regina écouta le bruit de ses pas raisonner sur la pierre froide qui recouvrait le sol. Peu à peu, l'écho se fit plus distant jusqu'à disparaître définitivement, ne laissant derrière lui que le grondement de l'orage qui approchait.

Une bourrasque s'engouffra violemment dans l'immense chambre et Regina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son regard se tourna vers les nuages noirs déchirés par les éclairs qui surplombaient la forêt enchantée et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression de voir le reflet de ce qui se jouait en elle. La tristesse ayant déserté son corps, il ne semblait lui rester que la rage. Certes, Peter Pan était l'unique responsable de toute cette tragédie, mais à l'heure actuel, la reine en voulait au monde entier. Le monstre sanguinaire qui avait fait son nid dans sa chair dès années auparavant semblait de nouveau réclamer sa dose de sang.

Après de longues minutes, la crainte que la fée ne décide d'aller farfouiller dans la crypte s'empara de Regina. Cette dernière savait pertinemment que la blonde était du genre à fourrer son joli petit nez dans les affaires des autres et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être démasquée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une cachette impénétrable où entreposer son cœur. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers le tombeau, un flash illumina brusquement la pièce suivi par une violente détonation qui fit trembler les murs du château. Momentanément aveuglée, la reine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La foudre ne devait pas être tombée très loin, peut être même s'était-elle écrasée sur l'une des pointes en acier qui couronnait le palais sombre. Soudain, des aboiements affolés de chien montèrent de la cour intérieure. Regina se précipita sur son balcon et son cœur absent sembla louper un battement. L'entrepôt qui abritait la paille pour l'écurie était dévoré par les flammes. Elle aperçut la minuscule silhouette de David courir vers le feu, suivit par une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes armés de seau d'eau.

Immobile, elle les observa lutter avec acharnement contre les reflets rouge et or qui semblaient lécher l'horizon. Les bourrasques de vent n'arrangeaient rien et bientôt des brindilles de pailles incandescentes s'élevèrent du brasier. La reine suivit l'une d'entre elles du regard jusqu'à ce que cette dernière vienne se poser délicatement sur le garde-fou devant elle. Elle scintilla encore quelques secondes puis la braise laissa place à un petit tas de cendres noires.

« _Rumpelstilskin..._ », pensa-t-elle alors que d'autre brin de paille continuaient à virevolter devant elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Le vieux sorcier avait dans son château une armoire magique inviolable. En effet, seule la personne qui y avait déposé un objet pouvait espérer le récupérer. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour son cœur.

Lassée par le spectacle qui se jouait dans la cour, Regina agita négligemment sa main et une fraction de seconde plus tard une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur la grange en flamme. Tous les regards se levèrent dans sa direction, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. La jeune femme se précipita dans la crypte et y récupéra son bien le plus précieux. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître une épaisse fumée violette qui l'enveloppa et ses pieds quittèrent le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I** **I** **:**

Les hurlements d'une meute de loups affamés se firent entendre à l'instant même où Regina foula la terre de son ancien professeur. Le nuage de fumée violette qui l'enveloppait se dissipa progressivement, laissant alors apparaître une imposante herse en fer forgé à moins d'un mètre devant elle. Le sort noir avait plongé l'ensemble de la forêt enchantée dans un sommeil infini et pourtant la nature semblait avoir repris ses droits en ce lieu. Des centaines de tiges de ronce serpentaient entre les barreaux rouillés et les pierres assombries par le vent et la pluie. Une épaisse couche de mousse verdâtre suintait des contours de chaque fenêtre. C'était comme si la demeure avait su que son maître ne reviendrait jamais. Autrefois si prestigieuse, la forteresse n'était plus aujourd'hui que l'ombre d'elle-même, une ruine sinistre perdue entre les montagnes.

Alors que la reine s'apprêtait à actionner la grille qui protégeait l'entrée du château, le claquement sourd d'un volet sortit de ses gonds, la fit sursauter. Derrière elle, un craquement s'échappa d'un imposant bosquet fait de chèvrefeuilles et de laurier entrelacés. Regina fit volte-face en retenant son souffle, prête à affronter n'importe qu'elle créature qui se présenterait. Après leur retour de la forêt enchantée, Emma et Mary-Margaret avaient évoqué le fait qu'un grand nombre de géants avait de nouveau envahi les terres désertées de leurs habitants. À n'en pas douté, ils ne devaient pas être les seules créatures des ténèbres qui pullulaient désormais dans la région.

Sans quitter le massif des yeux, la jeune femme fit quelques pas dans sa direction. La peur n'avait jamais fait partie du vocabulaire de l'Evil Queen, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable. La fatigue lui tirait les traits du visage et chacun de ses muscles semblaient se transformer en pierre. Son estomac quant à lui était en proie à de douloureuses crampes qui lui rappelaient qu'il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas fait de repas digne de ce nom. Une légère brise lui fouetta le visage et fit geindre le feuillage des arbres environnants. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à travers le sac en toile qui reposait contre sa hanche. Une impression de malaise s'insinuait doucement en elle. Il lui semblait que des milliers de pairs d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle et pourtant l'endroit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi calme et désert.

Soudain, le bosquet devant elle s'agita de nouveau. La reine fit instinctivement apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa paume.

« Montrez-vous ! », ordonna-t-elle avec force.

Les branches qui léchaient le sol s'ébranlèrent brusquement, laissant alors apparaître un énorme rat gris poursuivi par un chat décharné dont le miaulement d'excitation lui fit étrangement penser au rire de Rumpelstilskin. Regina sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir tandis qu'elle suivait les deux horribles bestioles des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ces dernières s'engouffrent sous la herse. Lorsque le silence revint, la reine pouvait encore entendre le ricanement sarcastique de son meilleur ennemi raisonner à ses oreilles. Elle réalisa alors que le départ irréversible d'Henry avait totalement occulté la mort du sorcier dans son esprit. Mort ! Rumpelstilskin était bel et bien mort et pourtant, cette idée lui semblait totalement absurde. Cela ne pouvait être ! Lui, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les royaumes, le plus immortel des damnés n'était plus... Du moins, c'était ce que tous avaient pensé lorsqu'il s'était littéralement volatilisé en plein milieu de la rue de Storybrooke.

Regina secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'un pâle sourire venait étirer ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu es là... Quelque part ! », déclara-t-elle en laissant son regard glisser de la cime des arbres jusqu'au sommet des plus hautes tours.

Après toutes ces années, si la reine avait bien appris une chose sur son ancien mentor, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu un goût très prononcé pour le sacrifice. Bien que ses intentions aient pu sembler louables aux yeux de tous, Regina, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Certes, elle avait été troublée, peut être même affectée sur le moment, mais à y repenser, elle n'y croyait pas. Seule la vision d'un corps raide, d'une peau livide et de poumons désertés par l'oxygène aurait pu la convaincre. En l'espèce, le ténébreux n'avait laissé derrière lui que sa dague et une légère brise particulièrement mordante. Rien de suffisant pour que la jeune femme puisse décemment croire à sa disparition éternelle.

Le hululement d'une chouette la tira de ses pensées. La reine s'avança de nouveau en direction de la herse et agita négligemment la main. Le mécanisme de contrepoids se mit en branle et un insupportable grincement dû à la rouille la fit grimacer. En quelques secondes, le passage fut dégagé et la jeune femme put enfin accéder à l'immense cour intérieure. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les innombrables gargouilles nichées sur les gouttières. Elles étaient plus laides et plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. De plus, l'obscurité apportée par le déclin du soleil ne faisait que les rendre plus inquiétantes encore. Certains des monstres de pierre représentaient des créatures mythologiques : chien à trois têtes, chimères dont la queue de serpent semblait étrangler sa propre face de lion, Minautore... D'autre affichaient des traits plus proches de ceux de la race humaine : une sirène, la bouche largement ouverte pour laisser l'eau de pluie s'écouler, semblait en proie à d'atroces souffrances, la sculpture d'un homme aux oreilles pointues et aux longs cheveux brandissait un poignard en direction du ciel, tandis qu'un visage d'enfant reposant sur le corps d'une chèvre semblait pleurer à chaude larmes. La décoration était à glacer le sang et Regina préféra ne pas trop s'attarder. En outre, elle devait absolument être de retour au palais sombre avant que Tink ou Snow ne découvrent son absence.

Afin de s'assurer qu'aucun sortilège ne protégeait les imposantes portes en chêne de l'entrée principale, la jeune femme fit apparaître une boule de feu et l'envoya droit sur elles. Immédiatement, le bois s'enflamma et en une fraction de seconde, il ne resta plus qu'un trou béant à leur place. Satisfaite, elle fit un pas en avant, mais du mouvement sur le toit attira son attention.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, son regard se porta sur une gargouille dont le visage et le corps étaient camouflé par une cape de pierre. La reine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, certaine de l'avoir vu bouger. « _Tu dois perdre la tête ma pauvre fille !_ », s'invectiva-t-elle mentalement après de longues secondes tandis que la statue restait invariablement figée dans l'espace.

De nouveau, le hululement d'une chouette se fit entendre, mais contrairement à la première fois plusieurs de ses congénères semblèrent lui répondre. Les cris des rapaces se répercutèrent en écho dans l'enceinte du château, si bien que la reine ne fût pas capable de savoir où les volatiles se trouvaient. Ce brouhaha était plus qu'inhabituel. Cette espèce étant connue pour être solitaire et territorial, ce rassemblement ne pouvait donc rien avoir de naturel.

« Qui est là ? », cria-t-elle, son regard balayant frénétiquement les toits de droite à gauche.

Pour toute réponse, la reine vit avec horreur des ombres se dessiner derrière les gargouilles de pierre et émerger des renfoncements de la toiture. Sur sa hanche, les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides. Elle leva la main et envoya une sphère enflammée sur l'un des individus encagoulés. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre, mais il évita le projectile de justesse en se jetant à plat ventre derrière la sculpture en pierre du Minotaure. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si elle avait bien atteint sa cible, Regina fit volte-face et fit exploser en vol un carreau d'arbalète qui se dirigeait droit sur elle.

« Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! », s'éleva une voix grave dont le propriétaire dissimulait son visage sous un épais capuchon.

Bien que la situation n'avait rien de risible, Regina laissa échapper un rire profond et moqueur.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui je suis ? Vous, rendez-vous et peut être qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! », menaça-t-elle en retour avec un sourire dédaigneux en insistant fortement sur le « _peut être_ ».

La sommation provoqua un tumulte sans nom tout autour d'elle. Certains brigands hurlèrent de rire, d'autre crachèrent dans sa direction, et d'autres encore laissèrent échapper une ribambelle de jurons plus grossier les uns que les autres. Regina perdit instantanément son sourire méprisant et sentit sa mâchoire se crisper sous la fureur qui l'envahissait.

D'un simple geste de la main, l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle ramena le silence.

« Tout le monde ici sait qui vous êtes ! Votre réputation vous précède... Votre Majesté ! », répondit l'inconnu en terminant sa phrase par une courbette exagérée qui fit s'esclaffer le reste de la troupe.

Cette fois, ce fut Regina qui les fit tous taire en faisant exploser une partie du clocher qui surplombait l'endroit où se tenait celui qui était sans aucun doute le chef de meute. Ce dernier échappa in extremis à l'éboulement qui s'en suivit en effectuant une roulade de côté avant de se remettre sur pied sans aucun effort.

De nouveau, les insultes fusèrent de toute part. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque sur l'homme encapuchonné, la reine sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue et le sifflement d'une lame fendant l'air raisonna à son oreille. Face à elle, elle vit le canif qui venait de la manquer se planter dans une poutre. Un cri de rage franchit ses lèvres. Regina pivota sur elle-même, son bras tendu devant elle balayant trois hommes sur le passage de l'onde magique qui s'échappait de ses doigts. Les bougres se retrouvèrent propulsés en arrière et disparurent de l'autre côté du toit. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre suivit par un atroce cri de douleur.

« Ca suffit ! », gronda le chef des bandits derrière elle.

Regina eut à peine le temps de se retourner dans sa direction, qu'une sensation de vive brûlure lui engourdit la jambe droite.

« Qu'est-ce que... », souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa cuisse.

Une flèche en cèdre dont l'empennage était fait de plume de faisan argenté y était profondément enfoncé. La reine voulut la retirer, mais sa vue se troubla. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne fut pas capable d'empoigner le morceau de bois, ses doigts ne se refermant que sur du vent à chaque tentative. Peu à peu, son champ de vision commença à rétrécir. Ses muscles se firent plus lourd et elle ne put s'empêcher de tituber. De nombreuses voix raisonnèrent de nouveau à ses oreilles, mais elle n'arrivait plus à discerner les mots. Un bourdonnement l'empêchait de dissocier les paroles et ces dernières ne formaient plus qu'un brouhaha assourdissant. Le sang dans ses veines semblait s'enflammer et pourtant d'innombrables frissons prenaient possession de son corps. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'inspirer une bouffée d'air frais, mais ses poumons refusèrent de s'étirer pour laisser entrer le dioxygène dont elle avait tant besoin. « _Du poison !_ », réalisa-t-elle horrifiée.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le chef de la bande qui se tenait fièrement debout sur les tuiles sombres du toit. Celui-ci abaissa son arc et retira son capuchon. Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de voir le visage de l'homme qui venait de causer sa perte, mais la brume qui se propageait dans son esprit l'empêchait de discerner correctement ses traits.

Regina vacilla une dernière fois et ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. La jeune femme sentit son corps heurter violemment le sol, mais pourtant, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, pas même lorsque sa tempe se fracassa contre une pierre qui perçait la terre battue du sol. Rapidement, un liquide chaud et gluant commença à couler sur son front puis dans ses yeux, ce qui l'aveugla. Elle voulut se redresser, mais toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Peu à peu, le goût du sang lui emplit la bouche et elle sentit la nausée lui serrer l'estomac. Regina n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Elle se l'était toujours imaginé douce et familière. Une vieille amie qui viendrait la prendre par la main afin de la ramener auprès des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdus : Daniel, son père, Rocinante et malgré tout, sa mère. Elle l'avait attendu sans jamais avoir cherché à aller à sa rencontre. Cependant, à cet instant, elle se surprit à la repousser. « _Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça..._ », pria-t-elle intérieurement tandis qu'au goût de fer qui lui caressait la langue se mêlait la saveur salé de ses larmes.

La reine ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer le visage de son fils. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux brillants, de son sourire espiègle et de son rire angélique. « _You're not a villain, you're my mum..._ ». Ses mots étaient gravés dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Cœur dont les battements se faisaient plus rare contre sa hanche. Elle se répéta cette phrase encore et encore comme pour s'en convaincre. Or, peu importe ce que son fils pouvait penser, sa vie allait se terminer dans cette cour lugubre sous le regard vide des centaines de gargouilles. Sa tête d'Evil Queen allait certainement être enfoncée sur une pique et promenée fièrement à travers toute la forêt enchantée tandis que son corps serait jeté dans un sous-bois afin de servir de repas aux prédateurs affamés. Sans raison, le visage horrifié de Snow découvrant sa tête arborée comme un trophée dans les couloirs du château s'imposa à elle. En d'autres circonstances, cette image aurait étrangement pu la faire sourire, mais elle s'efforça de la chasser de son esprit. La princesse était une des dernières personnes à laquelle elle souhaitait penser à quelques minutes de sa mort.

La conscience de ce qui l'entourait était désormais presque nulle. Une caresse fantomatique glissa sur son visage. Elle pouvait presque sentir un souffle chaud sur la peau humide de ses joues. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et elle la vit : la Grande Faucheuse...Elle avait les yeux bleus...

* * *

 **Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous retrouver et de voir que certain(e)s d'entre vous sont toujours fidèles au rendez-vous malgré ma petite désertion lors des mois précédents !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **A bientôt ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

Des grondements lugubres raisonnaient tout autour d'elle. Le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait des quelques chandeliers en bronze défraîchis qui ornaient les épais murs de pierre. Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour adapter sa vue à l'obscurité qui régnait en ces lieux, mais ses efforts se révélèrent vains. Elle ne voyait rien à plus de cinquante centimètres devant elle. La jeune femme avança prudemment dans la pénombre et commença à tâtonner la paroi humide et rugueuse de sa cellule. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse et elle pouvait sentir quelques-unes de ses longues mèches brunes collées sur son front par la sueur. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud malgré le froid glacial qui devait régner dans les cachots même en cette saison particulièrement clémente.

Alors que ses doigts continuaient à parcourir les fissures et les amas de mousse qui donnaient du relief à la pierre froide, Regina entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. La reine fit volte-face et asséna un violent coup de poing à l'aveugle. Sa main fendit l'air, mais ne rencontra aucune résistance.

« Qui est là ?! », demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Aucune réponse franche ne se fit entendre, mais peu à peu, un bruit étrange lui parvint aux oreilles. Une sorte de gémissement presque imperceptible semblait se répercuter en écho contre les murs. Les flammes des chandeliers vacillèrent dangereusement puis s'éteignirent tour à tour.

« Non ! Non ! »,supplia-t-elle désespéramment avant d'être plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

Regina n'avait jamais été effrayée par l'obscurité. Même enfant, elle avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour le calme et le silence que le déclin du soleil apportait avec lui. À dire vrai, la nuit avait toujours eu un goût de liberté pour la jeune princesse. Une fois le château plongé dans le sommeil, il ne restait plus que le regard de la lune pour la surveiller et cette dernière s'était révélée être une amie digne de confiance. Jamais personne n'avait su que la petite fille adorait courir pieds nu, les cheveux au vent dans les collines qui bordaient la demeure princière. Qu'elle serpentait à travers les ombres jusqu'au plus vieux chêne de la région et se pelotonnait contre ses racines afin d'observer les étoiles filantes.

Cependant, à cet instant, l'absence de lumière de la cellule l'oppressait plus que jamais. Elle ne savait ni où elle se trouvait, ni depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle se sentait acculée, prise au piège pour l'éternité. Se pouvait-il que ses geôliers l'aient emmuré vivante ? Cette simple pensée lui donna brusquement l'impression d'étouffer. Prise de panique, elle palpa frénétiquement la pierre dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie.

Soudain, elle distingua une pâle lueur se dessiner à quelques mètres d'elle. Un point blanc dont le scintillement augmentait à chaque seconde. Intriguée, elle avança dans sa direction et peu à peu, la sphère lumineuse sembla s'élargir. L'infime gémissement fut remplacé par un bourdonnement de chuchotements mystérieux et inintelligibles.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle de nouveau alors que l'entrée d'un tunnel se dessinait devant elle.

Comme la première fois, personne ne répondit, mais les chuchotements cessèrent brusquement.

Prudemment, la reine continua d'avancer en direction de la lumière. À chacun de ses pas celle-ci semblait à la fois plus proche et plus lointaine. Soudain, elle sentit un liquide glacé ruisseler sur ses pieds. Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussure. Le bas de son pantalon en cuir noir baignait dans une eau trouble qui jaillissait de façon inexplicable du sol boueux. De nouveau, le gémissement qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt raisonna contre le plafond arrondi du corridor. Cependant, cette fois, elle put distinctement entendre des sanglots étouffés.

« Maman ? », demanda une timide voix d'enfant.

Regina eut l'impression que le sol s'était brusquement ouvert sous ses pieds. L'incompréhension la submergea, bientôt remplacée par une joie tellement intense qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer.

« Henry ? », souffla-t-elle hagarde, ses yeux rivés sur la lumière du jour devant elle.

« Maman s'il te plaît viens m'aider ! », supplia la voix de son fils.

« Henry ! », cria-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

« Henry ! Où es-tu ? », demanda-t-elle alors que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la vase sur le sol, ce qui ralentissant considérablement sa course.

La panique la gagnait alors que les pleurs de son fils redoublaient d'intensité. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne pouvait que l'entendre. Il était là. Sa voix était si proche et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser dans ce tunnel dépourvu de lumière. Alors qu'elle continuait tant bien que mal sa progression, la tourbe continuait d'inonder le sol et elle lui arriva bientôt jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Chaque pas devenait plus pénible. Une odeur de mort envahissait progressivement ses narines et le bruit de succion de la boue contre ses jambes ne faisait qu'accroître son affolement.

« Maman, je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas ! », implora l'enfant, le son de sa voix perdant en intensité.

« Henry ! Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! », répondit-elle tandis que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Regina redoubla d'efforts pour avancer, mais elle trébucha et tomba à plat ventre dans la tourbe. La boue inonda ses voies respiratoires et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression de se noyer. La nausée lui souleva le cœur alors qu'elle recrachait le liquide visqueux et se relevait tant bien que mal.

« Maman ! », le mot se répéta faiblement contre les parois du tunnel jusqu'à ce que le silence ne le couvre.

Regina lutta de toutes ses forces, se débattant comme un animal sauvage prisonnier de sables mouvants. La lumière en face d'elle commença à décliner progressivement malgré ses supplications et les ténèbres l'encerclèrent de nouveau. Elle se débattait, s'agitait furieusement, mais chaque nouveau geste ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« Henry ! Henry ! Henry », hurlait-elle à se briser la voix tandis qu'elle sombrait entièrement, submergée par l'eau croupie.

« HENRY ! », s'égosilla-t-elle en luttant pour se redresser mais des mains cagneuses lui maintenaient fermement les épaules contre un matelas de paille.

« Une décoction de valériane, tout de suite ! », ordonna une voix nasillarde et chevrotante au dessus d'elle.

Haletante, trempée de sueur, les yeux désespérément clos, Regina continuait de lutter contre ses démons intérieurs, le nom de son fils se formant inlassablement sur ses lèvres.

« Majesté, il faut vous calmer... », lui souffla la voix tandis qu'un tissu humide tamponnait légèrement son visage.

Regina laissa échapper un profond gémissement qui fit percer une gouttelette rouge sur ses lèvres gercées par la fièvre. Peu à peu, la jeune femme parut retrouver un semblant de calme malgré le sang qui continuait d'affluer douloureusement jusqu'à ses tempes. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et fut momentanément aveuglée par une douce lumière qui filtrait au travers du seul soupirail de la pièce.

« Je dois retrouver Henry... », larmoya-t-elle à voix basse avant de sombrer de nouveau dans une semi-conscience.

« Votre père est mort depuis des années...C'est la fièvre qui vous fait délirer. », lui répondit l'inconnu tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait non loin d'elle.

« Elle va vivre ? », s'enquit une nouvelle voix masculine plus vigoureuse que la première.

« Je ne saurais l'affirmer. J'ai pu contrer les effets du poison, mais sa blessure s'est infectée et si sa fièvre ne baisse pas d'ici quelques jours, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour elle... », répondit la voix chevrotante.

« Qu'elle meurt, elle ne mérite pas mieux de toute façon ! », gronda une troisième voix sonore et profonde.

« Ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger ! », le rabroua le second individu.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? », ajouta ce dernier plus aimablement.

« De la mélisse pour la fièvre et de l'achillée pour sa blessure, Ermeline saura les reconnaître les plantes mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'aventure seule hors du château. », répondit le vieillard avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux.

« J'enverrais deux de mes hommes l'accompagner, envoyez là moi lorsqu'elle sera prête à partir ! », déclara le second homme avant que les bruits de pas ne s'éloignent, la porte se refermant sur eux.

La dernière chose dont Regina eut conscience ce jour-là fut un liquide amer et saumâtre qui descendait le long de son œsophage puis le sommeil doux et sans rêve qui la faucha sans prévenir.

Une décennie aurait pu s'écouler sans que la reine ne s'en rende compte. Durant des jours, elle avait oscillé entre cauchemar et réalité ne sachant jamais vraiment distinguer l'un de l'autre. De nombreuses personnes lui avaient rendu visite : Mya lui avait proposé de venir avec elle dans l'arrière-boutique tandis que son boulanger de père faisait la sieste afin d'avaler en secret des tourtes à la myrtille à peine sorties du four. Elle l'avait vu lui sourire, ses deux dents de devant fraîchement tombées et ses yeux noisette cernés de taches de rousseur. Mais Mya était morte, emportée par la peste à douze ans. Tout comme Ed, le forgeron dont le rire guttural lui avait si souvent réchauffé le cœur lorsque sa solitude de petite princesse devenait trop pesante. Daniel aussi était passé, un trou béant dans la poitrine et des larmes de sang lui coulant inlassablement sur les joues. Tous ces gens qu'elle avait connus, mort ou disparus depuis longtemps, n'étaient rien d'autre que les fantômes de son passé. Des souvenirs brouillés qui lui laissaient un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois, elle réussit à distinguer le monde autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit dehors, mais la lune était pleine et sa pâle lumière se réfléchissait sur les murs gris de la pièce. Non loin de sa tête, une bougie brûlait à même le sol dans un porte chandelle en étain doré. Elle pouvait voir sa flamme vaciller au gré d'une légère brise que le soupirail laissait pénétrer. Un bruit relativement proche attira son attention. Malgré une vive douleur à la cuisse et la sensation que sa tête avait triplée de volume, la jeune femme réussit à se redresser sur les coudes et son regard se posa sur une mince silhouette assise sur un tabouret à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, ses cordes vocales encore engourdies par des jours d'inactivité.

L'inconnue releva brusquement la tête et laissa tomber le nécessaire à tricot qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. La crainte sembla la paralyser toute entière et pendant de longues secondes, elle ouvrit puis referma frénétiquement la bouche, ses yeux balayant la pièce de droite à gauche tel un chat pris au piège. Durant ce laps de temps Regina l'observa silencieusement. La jeune fille devait avoir douze ou treize ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient maintenus dans une queue-de-cheval, mais quelques mèches rebelles lui retombaient de part et d'autre du visage. Ses joues étaient roses cependant les traits de son visage étaient creusés, vraisemblablement par des semaines de privation alimentaire. Malgré le peu de lumière, la reine vit que ses yeux étaient clairs, bleus ou peut être vert, elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

« Où suis-je ? », questionna de nouveau la reine.

Cette fois, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et s'élança vers la sortie à toute jambe. Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle et Regina reconnut le bruit d'un puissant verrou qui se refermait.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Peter Pan, la malédiction, Henry... Le désespoir, son cœur, le château de Rumplestiltskin...Les brigands, la flèche empoissonnée, les yeux bleus...Regina sentit son estomac se contracter et elle n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'elle était soulagée ou bien surprise d'être toujours en vie.

Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et constata qu'elle ne contenait que le strict minimum : le lit de paille sur lequel elle était installée, une tinette disposée dans un des quatre coins de la cellule, la chaise sur laquelle était assise la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt, une chandelle, un seau d'eau et pour finir la couverture en chanvre brune qui lui couvrait les jambes. Cette dernière était trouée par les mites et empestait le renfermé et le moisi. Regina s'empressa de la repousser avec un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que l'une de ses chevilles était entravée par un bracelet en fer rivé à une chaîne fixée au mur. Elle réalisa au même instant qu'elle avait été dépouillée de ses habits royaux et que ces derniers avaient été remplacés par une chemise de bure blanche, grossière mais propre.

« _Bande d'idiot !_ », songea-t-elle alors qu'un sourire narquois prenait vie sur ses lèvres. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que de simple maillon en fer seraient suffisants pour la maintenir en captivité ?

La jeune femme agita négligemment la main en fixant la chaîne, pressée de voir cette dernière voler en éclats. Cependant, à son grand déplaisir, rien ne se passa. Le lien en métal ne remua pas d'un seul centimètre.

« Qu'est-ce que... », souffla-t-elle stupéfaite.

Au même instant, la porte de la cellule grinça en s'ouvrant et laissa apparaître un vieil homme au dos voûté. Il portait une longue tunique en laine noire qui dissimulait ses pieds, et qui était serrée à la taille par une cordelette. Le peu de cheveux gris que le temps lui avait laissé retombaient sur ses épaules et une longue barbe de la même couleur lui courait pratiquement jusqu'à la taille. Son visage était cadavérique. En effet, sa bouche ne se distinguait au travers des poils grisonnant que par un trait mince et la peau de ses joues était si fine et translucide qu'il aurait presque été possible d'apercevoir les os de ses pommettes au-dessous. Cependant, son regard était vif et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée dans l'obscurité.

« Je crains que vos pouvoirs ne vous soient d'aucune utilité votre Majesté. », déclara-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, appuyé sur un bâton dont l'écorce était aussi noueuse que les doigts qui se crispaient autour du pommeau.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? », s'exclama Regina en tirant rageusement sur la chaîne.

« Oh moi rien, si ce n'est vous soigner. En revanche, les hommes qui ont pris possession de ce château ont jugé préférable de prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires eu égard à votre réputation... », répondit-il en agitant légèrement la tête afin de lui désigner son bras.

La reine fronça les sourcils puis s'empressa de soulever la manche qui recouvrait son poignet droit. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement le bracelet en cuir noir qui lui collait littéralement à la peau.

« Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour... », commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de se mettre à fouiller frénétiquement tout autour d'elle.

« Je n'ai point ce pouvoir votre Majesté. Je ne suis qu'un invité dans ce château et... », répondit le vieil homme avant que la reine ne lui coupe brutalement la parole.

« Ma sacoche ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma sacoche ? », demanda-t-elle en soulevant la couverture et en creusant désespérément dans la paille qui lui servait de couchette.

Elle avait disparu et son cœur avec. Les hommes que son interlocuteur venait de mentionner s'en étaient, sans aucun doute, emparés. Regina sentit une profonde angoisse monter en elle. Certes, elle avait pris soin de le protéger de toute tentative de prise de contrôle, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était psychologiquement beaucoup plus simple d'écraser un tel objet entre ses mains pour tuer une personne que de lui trancher la tête ou de lui enfoncer une épée dans le ventre. Enfin sauf si cette troupe de brigands était dépourvue de toute morale auquel cas, ils ne ferraient pas grand cas d'une effusion de sang bien au contraire.

« C'est Ermeline, la jeune fille que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, qui s'est occupé de vous changer, elle l'a probablement laissé avec vos vêtements. Je vous l'apporterais si on m'en donne la permission. », répondit-il en s'agenouillant pour plonger un bol dans le seau d'eau.

« Buvez ! Vous avez eu une forte fièvre ces derniers jours, il faut vous hydrater. », lui recommanda-t-il en lui tendant le récipient.

Regina le balaya d'un revers de main.

« Laissez-moi ! J'exige de parler à votre chef ! », ordonna-t-elle avec colère tandis que le liquide se renversait sur le vieillard qui manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« Inutile d'être désagréable, je suis là ! », raisonna alors une voix rauque près de la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV :**

« Inutile d'être désagréable, je suis là ! » , raisonna alors une voix rauque près de la porte.

Regina releva fièrement la tête et toisa dédaigneusement l'homme. Bien que les souvenirs de la confrontation qui s'était déroulée dans la cour étaient encore flous dans son esprit, la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait du brigand qui l'avait blessé, voir même laissé pour morte.

Il était vêtu d'un surcot de cuir marron qui laissait dépasser les manches d'une chemise en lin. Son visage était dissimulé par l'épais capuchon de sa cape, mais la reine pouvait tout de même apercevoir la fine barbe claire qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. Son pantalon, ses cuissardes ainsi que ses gants étaient également faits de cuir. « _Richement vêtu pour un minable coupe-jarret_ », songea-t-elle avec mépris. Cette fois, il ne portait ni arc ni carquois, cependant, Regina vit les flammes de la chandelle se refléter sur la lame d'une dague à sa ceinture.

« Laissez-nous, je vous pris. » , dit-il à l'intention du vieillard.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se releva tant bien que mal à l'aide de sa cane. Une fois sur pieds, il fit bruyamment craquer sa nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer une grimace de dégoût à la reine.

« Hydratez-vous ! » , lui recommanda-t-il sévèrement en jetant le bol désormais vide à côté d'elle.

Il tourna finalement les talons et quitta la pièce en clopinant.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel puis reposa son regard sur le chef des brigands. Elle resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle l'observait s'adosser contre une poutre en bois dans un coin sombre de la cellule. Une fois installé, l'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et parut la jauger sans dire un mot pendant de longues secondes.

« Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? » , s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience.

Le voleur se contenta de hausser paresseusement les épaules.

« Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, ce n'est pas un problème ! Je peux faire de vous le hors-la-loi le plus riche de ce royaume ! » , déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

L'esquisse d'un sourire sembla se dessiner sur les lèvres du brigand.

« _Rien de plus facile que de traiter avec ce genre de crapule !_ » , pensa-t-elle satisfaite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer d'organiser la transaction, l'homme s'écarta brusquement du mur et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas assuré. La reine sentit son estomac et sa gorge se nouer brutalement. Le contentement qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde et laissa place à une angoisse qui lui comprima la poitrine. Seules deux choses pouvaient intéresser les hommes de son espèce : l'or et une chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui donner... Cette simple idée la fit frémir.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » , lui ordonna-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner de lui, malgré la chaîne qui la maintenait captive.

L'homme n'apporta aucune considération à ses mots et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Privée de ses pouvoirs, enchaînée au mur et blessée, Regina savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre face à un homme d'une telle carrure. Il avait de larges épaules et malgré la chemise qui lui couvrait les bras, la jeune femme pouvait aisément deviner les muscles qui se cachaient en dessous. Une simple claque de sa part suffirait probablement à lui faire perdre connaissance.

« Je jure que je vous arracherais le cœur et le réduirais en cendres si vous osez poser la main sur moi ! » , gronda-t-elle en se débattant violemment dans l'espoir que ses entraves finiraient par lâcher.

Elle l'avait déjà vécu une fois. Une seule et unique fois alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille innocente et terrorisée. Paralysée par la peur et dévastée par le chagrin, elle était restée immobile et silencieuse, des larmes brûlantes lui lacérant les joues. Ces atroces souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir enterrés à jamais au plus profond de son esprit remontèrent brusquement à la surface et elle sentit des relents de bile lui brûler l'œsophage.

Malgré son agitation, la reine vit le bras de l'homme se tendre vers elle et elle perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

« Je vous tuerais, je vous tuerais ! » , hurla-t-elle à se briser la voix, les yeux clos et les poings serrés.

D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Regina ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait fait face aux gardes de Snow le jour où elle aurait dû être exécutée. La mort était, sans aucun doute, plus douce que ce qui l'attendait. Les secondes défilèrent à vive allure tandis qu'elle appréhendait un geste qui finalement ne vint jamais.

« Buvez... » , entendit-elle soudainement.

La reine ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fût le bol que lui avait jeté le vieillard quelques minutes plus tôt. L'homme le tenait dans sa main. Cette fois, le récipient ne contenait plus de l'eau, mais un liquide rougeâtre dont la surface ondulait légèrement.

À la fois surprise et suspicieuse, son regard remonta doucement le long du bras de l'inconnu jusqu'à rencontrer ses prunelles aussi bleues et profondes que l'océan. Un étrange fourmillement sembla lui engourdir chaque muscle et sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi, elle eut soudainement la conviction qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Quelque chose au plus profond de son être lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à craindre de cet homme.

« Ce n'est que du vin. Cela vous aidera à oublier la douleur. Ne le dites pas à Théobald, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas. », déclara le hors-la-loi sur le ton de la conversation en agitant précautionneusement le récipient.

Regina resta coi de longues secondes, ses yeux passant frénétiquement du visage de l'homme, maintenant dépourvu de sa capuche, au bol qu'il lui tendait. Elle avait cru...Elle avait réellement cru que... La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement sa tête afin de chasser les horribles pensées qui avaient pris possession de son esprit.

« Il vous faut retrouver des forces si vous voulez que quelqu'un puisse prendre vos menaces au sérieux », insista-t-il avec un léger sourire taquin.

Regina arqua un sourcil, étonnée d'être traité avec tant de légèreté. Elle s'était attendu à voir de la haine, ou bien de la peur dans le regard de son interlocuteur, mais elle n'y décela rien d'autre qu'une lueur espiègle et une certaine sérénité.

« Ce n'est pas du poison. Si j'avais voulu votre mort, il aurait été plus simple de vous achever lorsque vous étiez inconsciente. » , lui assura-t-il goguenard.

« On dit que le poison est l'arme des lâches... Venant d'un vaurien de votre espèce cela ne m'étonnerais pas. » , répliqua sèchement la reine en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le voleur laissa échapper un léger rire amusé.

« On dit aussi qu'il est l'arme de prédilection des femmes ! N'avez-vous pas, vous-même, tenté d'empoisonner Snow-White avec une pomme ? » , lui rétorqua-t-il mesquinement.

« J'avais mes raisons ! » , répondit-elle avec froideur en le fusillant du regard.

« Et bien pour l'heure, je n'en ai aucune pour intenter à votre vie. » , affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

Regina le dévisagea une dernière fois puis se décida enfin à accepter la boisson qui lui était offerte. Elle porta le bol à ses lèvres et laissa le breuvage alcoolisé inonder sa bouche. Lorsque le liquide glissa contre les parois de sa gorge, elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Le vin était âpre et particulièrement corsé. Après toutes ses années à déguster les meilleurs millésimes qui vieillissaient dans sa cave, la reine avait oublié à quel point les vins de la forêt enchantée étaient infectes. Cependant, elle ressentit une chaleur familière l'envahir toute entière et bientôt, elle sentit ses joues la brûler. Un voile sembla momentanément lui embrumer l'esprit, mais l'effet s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Pourquoi suis-je encore ici alors ? » , demanda-t-elle finalement en déposant le bol à moitié vide sur le sol.

« Humm, je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite encore entre le fait que vous avez blessé cinq de mes hommes et manqué de me faire ensevelir sous le clocher et le fait que vous avez été le plus grand tyran que ce royaume ait connu... » , répondit-il d'un air faussement pensif.

« Avez ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est plus le cas ? » , lui lança-t-elle avec un air de défis.

L'homme haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Il se murmure des choses ces jours-ci dans la forêt enchantée... Des disparus sont de retour dans leur foyer... Certains jurent que vous avez vous-même briser la malédiction... » , rapporta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il cherchait à saisir la moindre de ses réactions.

« Certains jurent qu'ils ont déjà tuer une dizaine de dragon à la seule force de leur poing, faut-il les croire pour autant ? » , railla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Certes... Les gens peuvent parfois mentir ou bien se tromper. Il se raconte beaucoup d'histoire dans cette partie du monde, il est vrai que la plupart sont exagérées. Une d'entre elles est d'ailleurs parvenue jusqu'à moi il y a longtemps... Les paysans disaient qu'un des royaumes de la forêt enchantée était dirigé par une effroyable sorcière capable de vous tuer d'un simple regard. Selon leurs dires, elle s'aiguisait les dents pour dévorer de jeunes hommes et ses ongles étaient si longs et pointus qu'elle pouvait égorger même le plus vaillant guerrier d'un simple tour de poignet... Apparemment, elle était terrifiante !», raconta-t-il avant de marquer une pause afin de porter sa gourde à ses lèvres et de boire une longue gorgée de vin.

« Cependant... » , reprit-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Je réalise aujourd'hui que ce n'était rien de plus que des balivernes. Vous n'êtes finalement pas à la hauteur de votre réputation majesté ! » , termina-t-il en lui adressant un large sourire espiègle.

Regina le fusilla du regard et tira violemment sur sa chaîne.

« Ôtez-moi ce bracelet et nous verrons cela ! » , dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Le voleur secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

« Cela ne serait pas prudent Milady. Autant pour vous que pour moi ! Aussi exaltante que notre rencontre ait pu être, je préférerais éviter de vous blesser pour la seconde fois ! À ce sujet comment va votre jambe ? » , s'enquit-il sur un ton si désinvolte que la reine sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

« Vous êtes un couard ! Vous avez osé me tirer dessus alors que j'avais le dos tourné ! » , s'insurgea-t-elle avec rage.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous nous avez attaqué la première, je n'ai fait que défendre mes hommes ! » , objecta-t-il malicieusement.

« Vos hommes comme vous dîtes sont sortit de nuls parts pour m'encercler armes à la main ! Je me suis senti menacée ! » , lui reprocha-t-elle avec colère.

« Ce n'était pas notre intention. Depuis que le temps à repris son cours nous nous attendons à de la visite. Nous sommes sur nos gardes. » , expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement en laissant son regard se poser sur le mur qui leur faisait face.

Regina sut immédiatement à qui il faisait référence. Elle baissa les yeux tandis qu'elle se remémorait les dernières secondes de son ancien mentor. Malgré les différents qui avaient jalonné leur vie, sa disparition semblait avoir laissé un vide.

« Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre du ténébreux... » , déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » , demanda le voleur en reposant son regard sur elle.

« Il... » , commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Le dire à haute voix semblait rendre les choses à la fois plus réelles et plus absurdes. Rumpelstiltskin était sans aucun doute la seule personne qui auraient pu l'aider à rejoindre un jour Henry et accepter sa mort venait en un sens à abandonner tout espoir de retrouver son fils. De plus n'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les mondes réunis ? Le ténébreux n'était-il pas immortel ?! Chaque question paraissait pourtant en soulever de nouvelles. S'il avait simplement été renvoyé dans la forêt enchantée après sa disparition, pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint Belle et Neal ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu dans son propre château ?

« Il est mort... » , se résigna-t-elle finalement à dire en détournant les yeux.

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, vous ne pensez pas ? » , s'enquit-le voleur en la dévisageant.

« Je suppose... » , lâcha-t-elle à demi-mot.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Regina garda ses yeux rivés droit devant elle et se perdit bientôt dans ses pensées à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu la persuader que le ténébreux était toujours en vie. Malgré sa concentration, la jeune femme pouvait sentir le regard du bandit peser lourdement sur elle.

Soudain, les gonds de la porte grincèrent et la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu à son réveil apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Je... Je dois changer le bandage de la reine... » , dit-elle timidement en regardant ses pieds.

Le voleur acquiesça et commença à se relever.

« Bien... Je vais vous laisser alors. » , dit-il une fois debout.

L'adolescente pénétra dans la cellule et s'empressa de déposer le plateau en argent qu'elle tenait sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Une fois chose faite, elle attendit immobile, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le sol et ses mains appuyées bien à plat sur ses cuisses. « _Elle est terrorisée... JE la terrorise..._ » , songea Regina après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

« Une dernière question ! » , déclara le hors-la-loi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

La reine releva la tête dans sa direction.

« Est-ce bien vous qui avez rompu la malédiction ? » , demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Regina hésita de longues secondes à lui répondre. Après tout qui serait assez fou pour accepter de croire que l'Evil Queen avait finalement fait un acte de bonté ? Qu'elle avait elle-même sauver ceux qu'elle avait tant haïs par le passé ?

« Oui. » , avoua-t-elle finalement en soutenant son regard.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » , insista-t-il tandis que l'esquisse d'un sourire semblait se former sur ses lèvres.

« Une fois encore, j'avais mes raisons... » , lui répondit-elle froidement avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de lui tourner le dos afin de clore définitivement la conversation.

 **OQ*OQ*OQ**

« Non ! » , raisonna une voix enfantine lorsque Robin poussa la porte des appartements qu'il s'était arrogé lorsque lui et ses hommes avaient envahis la château.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant fût Paula, ses mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches et le visage rouge de colère. Le tablier blanc qu'elle portait sur sa robe en lin verte était presque entièrement taché de noir. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés, originellement maintenus dans un chignon, s'échappaient de toute part et lui donnaient ainsi un léger côté démentiel qui tira un sourire au voleur.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite ! » , gronda-t-elle en tapant fermement du pied.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » , répondit une petite voix sous une immense table en chêne sur laquelle étaient étalés de nombreux parchemin pour la plupart indéchiffrables.

« Quel est le problème ? » , s'enquit le hors-la-loi en avançant dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et laissa échapper un profond soupir d'exaspération.

« Ton fils refuse de dormir ! Voilà trois fois qu'il s'échappe et que je suis obligé de lui courir après. Il a même été jusqu'à me lancer des encriers qu'il a trouvés je ne sais où ! » , expliqua-t-elle en désignant du verre cassé qui jonchait le sol à quelques mètres.

Robin se retint de rire et s'évertua à paraître embêté. Paula était la seule femme présente au château qui avait accepté de s'occuper de Roland. En effet, du haut de ses quatre ans, l'enfant était connu par tous pour être un vrai petit diable : le digne fils de son père comme les cuisinières aimaient à dire. Toujours à grimper, à se cacher, à courir, il ne tenait pas en place. Même s'il se doutait que la jeune femme s'intéressait plus à lui qu'à son fils, le voleur avait tout de même besoin d'elle pour s'occuper du garnement lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

« Excuses-moi... J'étais occupé, mais je vais me charger de lui maintenant. Tu peux partir... » , lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Occupé ? Occupé à discuter avec cette horrible femme, tu veux dire ?! Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser mourir ! En la gardant ici tu nous mets tous en danger ! Ton fils y comprit ! » , s'offusqua-t-elle vigoureusement.

Le visage de Robin s'assombrit brusquement. L'agacement lui fit froncer les sourcils. « _Pas aussi horrible que tu ne le penses._ » , manqua-t-il de lui rétorquer avant de se reprendre. Certes, la réputation de la reine n'était plus à faire, mais après l'avoir vu, après lui avoir parlé, son avis sur elle était totalement remis en question. Il n'avait pas oublié ses gémissements, ses supplications et ses cris déchirants tandis que la fièvre lui dévorait l'esprit. Et maintenant, c'était l'expression d'horreur qui avait traversé son visage tandis qu'il s'était approché d'elle qui s'imposait inlassablement à lui. Elle aurait dû avoir l'apparence du diable et pourtant, lui, n'avait vu qu'une femme meurtrie. Certes, elle était forte, impétueuse et courageuse mais elle était aussi littéralement brisée par la vie.

« Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions devant toi ! » , lui répondit-il sèchement avant de se diriger vers la table et de s'accroupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » , souffla-t-il en souriant à son fils fermement accroché à l'un des pieds en bois.

« Je ne veux pas dormir ! » , gémit l'enfant avant de laisser échapper un profond bâillement.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser Robin ! Même certains de tes hommes sont d'accord avec moi ! » , insista Paula sur un ton plus calme que précédemment.

Le voleur serra les dents et préféra ignorer sa remarque pour le moment.

« Roland, viens ! » , intima-t-il d'une voix douce au petit garçon.

Sans opposer aucune résistance, l'enfant s'exécuta et passa les bras autour du cou de son père.

« Je ne sais pas quelles étaient les lois de ton royaume, mais chez les Merry Men on ne tue pas nos prisonniers ! » , lui répondit-il après s'être relevé, son fils serré contre lui.

« Alors que comptes, tu faire d'elle ? La garder enfermer dans les cachots pour toujours ? » , rétorqua la jeune femme avec une expression de dégoût à peine voilée.

« Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi ! La discussion est close ! » , déclara-t-il durement avant de se diriger vers une méridienne en tissu doré afin d'y installer Roland.

L'enfant s'allongea sans broncher tandis que le voleur le recouvrait d'une couverture en laine. Derrière lui, Robin entendit la jeune femme grommeler avant de quitter la pièce en claquant violemment la porte.

« Je pourrais voir la sorcière ? » , demanda soudainement le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.

« Non, je ne pense pas bonhomme... » , répondit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tim y dit qu'elle a des dents longues comme ça... » , raconta Roland en se redressant afin de mimer une longueur d'environ trente centimètres avec ses mains.

« Et plein de gros boutons sur la figure ! », ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Robin secoua négativement la tête en riant.

« Tim raconte des bêtises... En vérité, c'est plus une reine qu'une sorcière... Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? » , proposa-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du fauteuil.

L'enfant opina vigoureusement du chef, ses yeux pétillants soudainement d'une certaine excitation.

« Tu ne le répètes à personne, promis ? » , souffla le voleur en souriant.

« Promis ! » , s'exclama l'enfant avant de simuler la fermeture de sa bouche à l'aide d'une clé.

Robin acquiesça puis se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Elle est très jolie ! » , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

L'enfant ouvrit largement la bouche, visiblement surpris, puis s'agita avec enthousiasme en frappant dans ses mains.

« Jolie comment ? Plus jolie que Paula ? Plus jolie que Mulan ? Plus jolie que les étoiles filantes ? » , s'enquit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

« Oui, plus jolie que les étoiles filantes. » , confirma le voleur en riant à gorge déployée.

Soudain, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur l'un des Merry Men. Mesurant plus de deux mètres de haut, Petit Jean avait tout d'un véritable colosse. Il dut d'ailleurs se baisser légèrement pour franchir l'encadrement de la porte.

Robin adressa un clin d'œil à son fils en posant son doigt sur sa propre bouche. Le petit étouffa un rire dans ses mains puis fit le même signe que son père. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur le front et alla rejoindre son compagnon resté à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à cette pauvre Paula ? Elle est d'une humeur massacrante ! » , s'exclama Petit Jean, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Roland l'a un peu malmené et en ce qui me concerne, elle voulait savoir ce que je compte faire avec la reine, je lui ai dit que cela ne la regardait pas. » , lui répondit Robin en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi dur avec elle, elle a un faible pour toi, tu sais... » , déclara le Merry Men en lui levant un sourcil suggestif.

« Elle a surtout un faible pour mon titre de leader des Merry Men. Si demain, c'était toi que les hommes désignaient, tu peux être certain de ne plus pouvoir faire un seul pas sans qu'elle soit derrière toi. » , lui assura-t-il en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui irais m'en plaindre, surtout si elle me suit jusque dans mon lit ! » , plaisanta Petit Jean en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » , lui lança Robin en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son fils qui semblait finalement avoir trouvé le sommeil.

« Et alors la reine ? Est-ce que moi, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que tu as prévu pour elle ? » , s'enquit le colosse après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

« J'envisage de la livrer à Snow-White ! » , affirma Robin après avoir fermé la porte, non sans avoir vérifié si des oreilles indiscrètes ne traînaient pas dans le couloir.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la malédiction l'a emportée ! » , argua Petit Jean.

Robin se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

« Azeem et Colin sont rentrés en fin d'après-midi. Ils sont tombés sur un groupe de disparu dans un village au sud. D'après eux, la malédiction a été brisée et tous ceux qui avaient été emportés par le nuage vert sont de retour... La reine me l'a confirmé... Je leur ai dit de n'en parler à personne pour le moment. » , avoua-t-il en appréhendant légèrement la réaction de son amis face à cette nouvelle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que la plupart des gens que l'on a recueillis ont perdu un ou plusieurs de leurs proches à cause de la reine, s'ils sont revenus alors... » , s'exclama-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Je souhaite d'abord m'assurer que tout cela est vrai. Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs ! Et quand bien même tout serait exact, la plupart d'entre eux souhaiteront partir à la recherche de leurs disparus, mais avec les ogres et ces hordes de singes volants qui rôdent, c'est trop dangereux pour le moment. » , expliqua-t-il posément.

Petit Jean acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Il faut que vous voyiez ça ! » , s'écria soudainement une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait à grand fracas laissant entrer un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à peine.

« Regardez ce que ma sœur a trouvé dans les affaires de la reine ! », enchaîna-t-il à la fois effrayé et surexcité.

Robin s'avança vers la table sur laquelle l'adolescent venait de déposer une sacoche.

« Regardez à l'intérieur ! » , les invita-t-il en ne cessant de s'agiter, visiblement impatient.

Le voleur échangea un regard avec son compagnon avant de plonger sa main dans le sac en toile. Un objet dur et étonnamment chaud glissa contre sa paume. Robin voulut le sortir, mais brusquement la chose se mit à palpiter régulièrement au contact de sa peau. Son premier réflexe fut de la lâcher, mais une sorte de champ magnétique l'en empêcha. Sa gorge se noua et il eut l'impression que le sang venait de déserter complètement son visage.

« Robin, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » , s'inquiéta Petit Jean en posant une main sur son avant bras.

Le voleur déglutit difficilement puis finit par sortir un objet dont la nature était sans équivoque : un cœur !


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout nouveau chapitre tout juste sorti du four ! Vraiment je tiens une fois encore à m'excuser pour le temps de publication mais malheureusement je suis dans l'incapacité de me fixer un rythme. J'ai loupé mes concours l'année dernière, je les retente cette année donc les fanfics passent au second plan (voir même troisième car j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir une vie sociale ^^). J'aime toujours autant écrire mais je ne m'accorde ce plaisir que très rarement à cause de mes révisions intensives. De plus je préfère prendre mon temps, passer cinq minutes sur chacune de mes tournures de phrase s'il le faut et vous offrir quelque chose dont je suis satisfaite plutôt que de vous balancer un texte écrit à la va-vite qui de toute façon ne vous plairait pas non plus je pense.**

 **Et pour celles et ceux qui seraient trop impatients, vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour sur mon recueil d'OS "Seconde chance". Je viens de poster un OS M post ball :)**

 **Voilà voilà ! En bref merci à vous de me suivre malgré tout et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre V :**

Un désagréable picotement dans la nuque lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Encore à moitié endormis, sa tête reposant négligemment sur la table devant lui, Robin se passa une main à l'endroit qui le démangeait. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une minuscule bosse qui le fit grimacer lorsqu'il y exerça une légère pression. Une araignée ou bien un moustique avait probablement profité du sommeil qui l'avait emporté quelques heures plus tôt pour s'offrir un bon repas.

Non sans laisser échapper un grognement rauque, le voleur se redressa et s'étira, la moitié de ses os craquant douloureusement sous l'effort. Un peu hagard, il laissa son regard glisser sur la pièce qui l'entourait. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à réchauffer l'atmosphère délaissée par la chaleur du feu qui agonisait dans l'âtre. À quelques mètres de lui, Roland dormait encore, lové dans la couverture en laine qui le recouvrait presque jusqu'au sommet du crâne.

Alors qu'un profond bâillement prenait possession de son corps, le regard de l'homme fut attiré par le scintillement rougeâtre de l'objet posé devant lui. Il referma prestement la bouche et de nouveau, un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude lui noua l'estomac. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa présence ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde ?!

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant tandis que les paroles de Petit Jean lui revenaient en mémoire. « _Qu'elle ait ou non brisé la malédiction, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est toujours une meurtrière ! Cette fois, tu ne peux pas le nier Robin ! Nous devons lui régler son compte !_ ». Effectivement, après ça, il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour protéger la reine.

Malgré les heures nocturnes passées à fixer l'organe, le leader des Merry Men n'avait obtenu aucune réponse aux dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. D'un côté, il avait l'impression d'avoir été trompé par cette femme en qui il avait cru déceler autre chose que le mal absolu et de l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu feindre l'humanité qu'il avait cru voir au fond de ses yeux. Cependant, en tout état de cause, ce cœur existait bel et bien et cette femme l'avait en sa possession en arrivant au château.

Cette fois, il était coincé. Victarion ne tiendrait pas sa langue éternellement. Il ne faudrait alors pas très longtemps avant que les trois-quarts des réfugiés du château ne se décident à sortir la reine de sa cellule pour la pendre dans la cour. Dans ce cas, même avec l'aide de ses hommes, il n'arriverait pas à gérer une telle foule assoiffée de vengeance.

L'idée de la laisser partir lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit au cour de la nuit, plus exactement après s'être servi son quatrième verre d'hydromel. Cependant, le cinquième n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère et cette éventualité avait été reléguée au silence dans un coin brumeux de son cerveau.

Il devait aller la confronter le plus vite possible. Maintenant serait probablement le meilleur moment. Il était inutile d'attendre que la rumeur se propage dans le château. Qui plus est, s'entretenir une fois de plus avec ses hommes ne ferrait certainement que lui embrouiller un peu plus l'esprit. Il se devait de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Après tout peut-être n'était-ce qu'un malentendu, qu'une méprise sur la réelle nature de ce cœur ensorcelé. Au plus profond de lui, Robin aurait aimé que cela soit effectivement le cas, cependant, il ne pouvait nier, connaissant le passé de la reine, que la probabilité était minime voir quasi-nulle.

Après s'être assuré que Roland dormait toujours profondément, il quitta ses appartements et longea les longs couloirs déserts en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux geôles. Malgré les différentes couches de vêtement qu'il portait, il pouvait parfaitement sentir les battements du cœur ensorcelé qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de connaissance en matière de magie noire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le propriétaire de l'organe devait toujours être en vie. Sinon pourquoi ce dernier battrait-il encore ? Pourquoi semblait-il s'emballer un peu plus fort à chaque seconde ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans l'escalier un bruit de pas pressés raisonna derrière lui. Après quelques secondes Petit Jean fit son apparition, légèrement essoufflé au coin du corridor.

« Robin ! Je venais justement te prévenir. On a un nouveau problème ! », s'exclama le colosse en grimaçant.

« Dis-moi ! », le pressa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

« Brant et Manfred sont tombés sur un cavalier à trois lieux d'ici environ. Ils étaient partis chasser avant l'aube et c'est là qu'ils l'ont vu. D'après eux, c'était un pirate, il était à la recherche de la reine. Il se trouvait sur le chemin qui mène au château, les gars lui ont posé des questions, mais il n'a rien voulu dire. », raconta le Merry Men l'air particulièrement contrarié.

« Où est-il maintenant ? », s'enquit le voleur.

« Ils l'ont mis en fuite, mais s'il est avec elle, il pourrait revenir et peut être pas seul ! », répondit Petit Jean.

« Robin ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu confiance en tes décisions, mais la garder ici est une pure folie ! Elle est une véritable menace pour nous tous, ton fils y comprit ! », ajouta-t-il un ton plus haut.

« Laisses Roland en dehors de ça, tu veux ! Et puis j'ai encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir. On ne peut pas juste l'attacher et lui planter un couteau dans le cœur ! Enfin Petit Jean, on ne tue pas les gens ! Enfin pas comme ça ! Pas sans une véritable raison ! Je n'ai jamais cautionné les exécutions et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas à nous de prendre ce genre cette décision ! », déclara sévèrement le hors-la-loi.

« A toi de voir ! », lâcha Le Merry Men la mâchoire crispée avant de tourner les talons.

Robin observa son plus fidèle compagnon s'éloigner et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. C'était la première fois que ses hommes doutaient de lui, de ses décisions. D'ordinaire, ils lui vouaient une confiance aveugle, le suivant sans hésiter dans tous ses projets les plus fous et les plus audacieux. Pendant un instant, le voleur se demanda ce qui le poussait réellement à vouloir protéger la reine. Du moins à la garder en vie. Certes, il avait toujours considéré les exécutions comme de véritables assassinats organisés au nom d'une pseudo-justice, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement, mais son opinion concernant la peine de mort n'était certainement pas son unique raison. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ces moments où il avait vu au-delà du masque de froideur et de mépris. Ces instants où dévorée par la fièvre, elle avait laissé entrevoir les bribes de ses cicatrices les plus profondes. Était-il véritablement le seul à croire qu'une autre personne se cachait sous cet apparat fait de haine et de méchanceté ? Il se devait d'en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment afin de pouvoir prendre la meilleure décision !

 **OQOQOQ**

La porte trembla mais ne céda pas. Pour la centième fois au moins elle se mit à tambouriner contre la vitre en criant mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle pouvait pourtant les voir. Elle pouvait entendre leurs rires et le son harmonieux des instruments de musique qui envahissait la pièce. Sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi, elle ressentait un besoin vital de les rejoindre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle pénètre dans cet endroit. La pièce était si lumineuse qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser aveugler. A travers la vitre elle pouvait sentir la chaleur sous ses paumes alors qu'autour d'elle tout n'était que ténèbres et désolation.

Soudain une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle reconnaissait la personne en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as tu retrouvé ? », s'enquit-elle prestement à la fois stupéfaite et soulagée.

Tinkerbell ne lui répondit pas mais lui offrit un large sourire emplis d'une certaine tristesse. Regina fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Comment était-elle entrée dans le château ? Comment avait-elle pu pénétrer dans sa cellule ? Des dizaines de questions venaient envahir son esprit mais elle ressentit de nouveau le besoin de pénétrer dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Nous devons entrez là dedans ! Aides-moi à ouvrir cette porte ! », s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer en se retournant pour tenter une nouvelle fois de forcer la serrure.

« Qu'est-ce que... », souffla-t-elle alors que ses doitgs ne se refermèrent que sur du vent.

La porte avait littéralement disparue. Il ne restait plus devant la reine que l'épais mur froid et moite de sa cellule.

« Non ! », souffla-t-elle hagarde tandis que ses mains se posaient à plat sur les pierres sombres.

« C'est trop tard... », déclara alors la voix de Tink derrière elle.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

« C'est trop tard... », répéta mécaniquement la fée.

« Je...qu'est-ce que tu racontes qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? », s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde leva le bras devant elle et ouvrit la main, laissant alors apparaître un petit flacon transparent entièrement vide. Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait déjà vu cette fiole quelque part. La reine s'efforça de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, même dans ceux qu'elle s'était évertué à enfouir au plus profond de son esprit. Cela lui pris quelques secondes puis soudain la mémoire sembla lui revenir. Oui elle s'en souvenait clairement maintenant. Cependant la dernière fois une poudre verte scintillait à l'intérieur. De la poudre de fée... Déconcertée Regina releva les yeux vers Tink. Or ce ne fût pas le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle vit mais celui de son ancien mentor, sa peau grêlée par la magie noire. Horrifiée, Regina recula brusquement en laissant échapper un cri de stupeur. Un rire aigu et si caractéristique de la folie raisonna dans la pièce, se répercutant en écho contre les murs de sa cellule.

« Trop tard, trop tard ! C'est trop tard ! Trop tard, trop tard ! C'est trop tard !», commença à chantonner le sorcier en dodelinant de la tête au rythme de ses paroles.

« Arrêtes ça ! Tais toi ! Tais toi je t'en supplie ! », commença-t-elle à crier en se bouchant vainement les oreilles.

Malgré cela les mots de Rumple continuaient d'affluer à l'intérieur même de son crâne. Ils formèrent bientôt un vacarme assourdissant et tellement insupportable qu'ils auraient certainement pu la faire sombrer dans la folie si une autre voix n'avait pas commencé à émerger d'un autre monde.

« Majesté ! Réveilliez-vous ! », souffla Robin au dessus d'elle, en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

Il l'avait entendu avant même d'avoir atteint la porte de la cellule. Malgré les imposants murs de pierre, ses gémissements et ses cris avaient réussi à atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux geôles. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Robin s'était mis à courir, dévalant chaque marche deux à deux pour finalement la découvrir allongée sur le lit de paille, ses mains se débattant frénétiquement contre la couverture qui semblait s'être malencontreusement entortillé autour de son corps. Corps qui sans ses atours d'Evil Queen paraissait si fragile, si menu.

« Majesté ouvrez les yeux... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... », ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts glisser sur son front afin de repousser les mèches que la sueur y avait collé.

Après quelques secondes, Regina se réveilla finalement et son premier réflexe fut de repousser violemment cette impudente main qui osait la toucher.

« Ne me touchez pas ! », gronda-t-elle haletante, le corps secoué par d'irrépressibles tremblements.

« Bonjour à vous aussi ! », déclara-t-il légèrement exaspéré par l'impétuosité si matinale de la jeune femme.

Regina lui adressa un regard noir et tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était parfaitement réveillée, mais les mots de Rumpelstiltskin semblaient encore raisonner dans son esprit. Si depuis qu'elle était ici les cauchemars avaient été son lot quotidien, celui-là lui avait semblé différent des autres. C'était comme si son subconscient voulait lui dire quelque chose, comme si, sans qu'elle n'arrive à le saisir, tout cela avait un sens.

« Comment va votre jambe ? », s'enquit-il sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il se relevait complètement.

« Toujours à sa place... Enfin pour le moment ! », railla-t-elle en laissant un instant son regard dévier sur le bandage qui lui entourait la cuisse.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement mais très vite la raison de sa présence ici lui revint en tête et son visage retrouva une expression plus austère.

« Je dois vous demander quelque chose et cette fois, il va me falloir une vraie réponse. », dit-il gravement en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.

« Essayiez toujours ! », lui rétorqua-t-elle en arquant dédaigneusement un sourcil.

« A qui appartient ce cœur ? », la questionna-t-il en sortant l'organe qui se mit soudainement à battre frénétiquement au creux de sa paume.

Regina se pétrifia littéralement tandis qu'elle en oubliait presque de respirer. La panique l'envahit totalement et pendant de longue seconde, elle observa son propre cœur scintiller dans la pénombre de la cellule.

« Majestée, j'ai absolument besoin d'une réponse, il en va de votre vie... », insista le voleur.

La reine releva finalement les yeux vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes tandis que son cerveau se mettait à bouillonner. Devait-elle lui avouer la vérité et se mettre dans une position de faiblesse encore pire que celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait déjà ? Si cet hors-la-loi avait un tant soit peu de bon sens alors il n'aurait qu'à l'écraser entre ses doigts et tout serait terminé, ni vu ni connu. À l'inverse si elle lui mentait en disant qu'elle l'avait pris à n'importe quel manant alors c'était sa tête qu'elle risquait de perdre.

« A personne dont vous avez à vous soucier ! », répondit-elle finalement en s'efforçant de garder un visage de marbre.

Robin fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête suspicieux. À n'en pas douté, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il trouve le cœur et encore moins à ce qu'il lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer. Malgré l'aplomb qu'elle tenait de faire paraître, Robin n'était pas dupe et derrière ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence, il pouvait parfaitement déceler la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle à l'instant même où il lui avait présenté l'organe. Une idée folle lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il baissa les yeux et observa le cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement.

« C'est... C'est votre cœur ?! », souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle incrédule.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

« Non ! », mentit-elle avec empressement mais cette fois elle ne fut pas capable de masquer les sentiment parfaitement visibles sur son visage.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il faut...Vous devez le remettre à sa place ! », s'exclama le voleur en avançant son bras vers elle.

« Arrêtez ! », s'exclama-t-elle en reculant vivement jusqu'à ce que le mur en pierre ne la bloque. La perspective de ressentir de nouveau le désespoir et l'horrible douleur qui l'accompagnait était encore pire que celle de mourir à tout instant.

« Faîtes en ce que vous voulez, mais ne m'obliger pas à faire ça ! », déclara-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

Déconcerté, Robin ne pouvait empêcher son regard de passer frénétiquement du cœur au visage de la reine. C'était fou, totalement surréaliste. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle révélation et encore moins à la peur que semblait ressentir la reine à l'idée de remettre l'organe dans sa poitrine. « _Pourquoi ?_ », cette simple question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Comment quelqu'un de censé pouvait-il s'arracher soi-même le cœur ? C'était absurde, incompréhensible.

« Pourquoi ? », cette fois il avait formulé sa question à haute voix avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Regina ferma un instant les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

« J'avais mes raisons ! », répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

Robin secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Quelles qu'elles soient, elles ne doivent pas être bonnes. Elles ne peuvent pas être bonnes ! », répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger ! », cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu sa morgue habituelle.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Cette femme semblait devenir au fil du temps de plus en plus mystérieuse, imprévisible voir même complètement déconcertante.

« Est-ce que...Je veux dire qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir son cœur ? Est-ce que vous pouvez tout de même ressentir des émotions ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander en s'accroupissant afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

Regina s'apprêta à lui dire que cela ne le regardait pas, mais elle se surprit à s'interroger elle-même. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se demander si cet acte désespéré avait réellement eu un impact sur elle.

Si elle avait immédiatement senti la différence lorsque l'organe avait quitté son corps, la douleur se faisant moins forte dans sa poitrine, son cerveau, lui, semblait tout de même avoir gardé les marques de son chagrin et de ses souffrances. Dans ses cauchemars, elle avait l'impression de tout ressentir, d'éprouver toutes ses émotions et si celles-ci semblaient s'affaiblir à son réveil, elles ne disparaissaient jamais totalement.

« Je... Pas totalement...C'est difficile à expliquer... », souffla-t-elle troublée, le regard complètement perdu dans le vide.

En apprenant que pendant toutes ces années sa mère avait, au sens propre du terme, vécu avec un trou à la place du cœur, Regina avait pensé que cela pouvait justifier ou au moins expliquer le manque criant d'amour maternel dont Cora avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle s'était imaginée que son absence totale d'émotion l'avait empêché de réaliser que ses décisions pouvaient être cruelles voir inhumaines. Or à cet instant la reine réalisa que même sans son cœur, elle était capable de ressentir des choses, qu'il s'agisse du manque de son fils ou de la peur.

Robin l'observa silencieusement se perdre dans ses pensées. Cette fois, sa décision était prise de façon ferme et définitive, peu importe ce que ses hommes pourraient en penser, il était désormais totalement hors de question de l'exécuter ! Il pouvait déjà entendre Petit Jean lui dire qu'elle s'était peut-être jouée de lui, mais le voleur savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait littéralement à fleur de peau, et même la meilleure des saltimbanques n'aurait pu mimer pareille affliction.

« Qui est Henry ? », demanda-t-il subitement alors que ce prénom qu'elle avait temps de fois crier pendant son sommeil lui revenait en mémoire.

La question la tira de ses pensées. Regina releva les yeux vers son geôlier, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce prénom ? Depuis son arrivée ici, elle n'avait parlé à personne de son fils, pas même au vieil homme qui avait pourtant tenté de la questionner tandis qu'il lui administrait quelques remèdes.

« Mon père ! », mentit-elle effrontément.

Robin soupira en secouant négativement la tête.

« Théobald m'a dit que votre père se prénommait ainsi, mais je ne crois pas que c'était lui que vous appeliez lorsque la fièvre vous faisait délirer... », dit-il en lui adressant un léger sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Regina hésita quelques secondes puis inspira profondément.

« Peu importe qui c'est, je l'ai...Je l'ai perdu pour toujours... », répondit-elle finalement avant de déglutir difficilement.

Son regard rivé sur le visage de la reine, Robin lutta pour ne pas poser une main réconfortante sur son bras. Être témoin de cette tristesse sans savoir quoi faire pour y mettre un terme lui serrait le cœur.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous vous l'êtes arraché ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix douce, en désignant le cœur qui battait encore au creux de sa paume.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

« Je peux le comprendre... », souffla-t-il en s'asseyant complètement sur la paille qui recouvrait le sol.

« Il n'y a rien de pire que la perte d'un être cher... C'est comme si on perdait également une partie de nous-même. On a l'impression que la douleur ne partira jamais, qu'on ne sera plus jamais capable de sourire ni même de vivre...Mais je crois sincèrement qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance, il suffit parfois de regarder dans la bonne direction pour se rendre compte qu'on peut trouver une nouvelle raison de continuer, d'aller de l'avant... », dit-il une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

Regina laissa échapper un léger rire acerbe. Pourquoi de toutes les crapules qui pullulaient dans la forêt enchantée, avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un membre actif du club de la niaiserie que Snow se faisait un plaisir de présider.

« N'avez-vous jamais entendu dire que les mauvaises personnes n'avaient jamais de fin heureuse ? », lui rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Vous pensez être une mauvaise personne ? », la questionna-t-il sérieusement bien que la réponse aurait sans aucun doute pu sembler évidente pour une toute autre personne que lui.

« Avez-vous oublié qui je suis ?» , lui répliqua-t-elle d'ailleurs avec une once de mépris.

« Non, bien sûr que non...», dit-il en laissant un instant son regard s'attarder sur elle.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai entendu de nombreuses histoires à propos de la majestueuse et effroyable méchante reine, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce surnom est quelque peu exagéré. Téméraire et audacieuse peut être, mais pas... Méchante.», ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Regina resta un instant stupéfaite. Ce parfait inconnu semblait voir en elle ce qu'elle-même n'était pas certaine de discerner dans son propre reflet malgré les dires de son fils et de Snow à propos de ce qu'elle était réellement à l'intérieur.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'un vaurien peut penser de moi !», persiffla-t-elle en se détournant de lui.

« Maintenant si vous ne comptez ni me tuer ni me libérer alors je vous saurais gré de me laisser tranquille !», ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Si le voleur avait le don de l'agacer, il avait également tendance à la déstabiliser plus qu'elle n'aurait bien voulu se l'avouer Il semblait lui accorder un certain intérêt, voir même une bienveillance qu' elle ne pensait pas le moins du monde mériter. Que cela soit par simple bêtise ou par foi en l'humanité, il semblait vouloir en apprendre plus sur elle, voir au-delà de l'image qu'elle s'efforçait de renvoyer au monde et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui en laisser la possibilité.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez ! Cependant pouvez-vous me dire ce que je suis censé faire de ça ?», demanda-t-il en désignant le coeur, alors qu'il se relevait.

Regina hésita un instant. Le remettre à sa place n'était pas une option, mais le garder ici sans aucun endroit où le dissimuler pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

« Profitez de la chance qui vous est offerte et écrasé le ou bien garder le en lieu sur jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez le courage de le faire...Je n'en ai plus l'utilité de toute façon !», lui répondit-elle finalement en feignant un certain détachement.

Robin l'observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils. A force de l'entendre répéter ce genre de chose, il allait finir par croire qu'elle souhaitait véritablement mourir. C'était comme si elle espérait cela, comme si elle se fichait royalement de sa survie... Et en un sens, il pouvait parfaitement la comprendre. Avec le recul, le voleur avait réalisé qu'après le décès de Marianne, il avait, plus ou moins consciemment, risqué sa vie à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait frôlé la mort en se mettant dans des situations extrêmement dangereuses, de façon parfois totalement inutile, comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme si la disparition de sa femme avait ôté toute valeur à sa propre vie.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien !», lui promit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.


End file.
